Dream a little dream
by Nitte iz
Summary: Goku gets a little look into his romantic future and he makes another promise to ChiChi that he intends to keep.
1. First Impressions

Hello DBZ-ers! This is officially my first DBZ fic! I'm so excited! Anyway, I've got soooooooo many ideas, but I think I'm going to start off with this short fic; it should only be two chapters. It's a slightly more romantic view of Goku and ChiChi's get together, with Goku _knowing _just what he's getting into.

Dream a little dream

By Nitte iz

The child fell on the ground with a flop and yawned, white incisors flashing in the moonlight. It had been a long day for him, retrieving the Ox King's dragon ball, his daughter, and Master Roshi. He winced remembering the girl tugging on his tail. Still, she was nice enough, especially considering she was the first he had met that had been able to sit on the Nimbus. A lazy smile drifted unto his face. It had been nice riding with someone else and… _she smelled, good. _He couldn't put his finger on exactly what that meant, or what had made it so, no more than he could define why he had found her cute. He yawned again, his eyelids drifting down. His attempted Kamehameha had really tired him out. He'd have to practice it more. Within a few moments Goku was asleep, thankfully not snoring much to Bulma and Oolong's relief.

_//////////////////_

_He blinked. Everything was pitch dark. Straining his ears, he couldn't hear a thing._

_Where am I? He wondered._

_Finally after an indeterminable amount of time, the area before him lightened and a bed appeared. A plain white-sheeted bed it was unadorned except for the beam of light highlighting it…and the woman upon it. He stared at her._

Even though twelve, his hormones had a while before they really kicked in, due to his Saiyan heritage. He stared, not because of her beauty (though she was very beautiful, black hair falling loosely over her modest nightgown covered shoulders), but rather because of some unrecognizable instinct that told him she was important.

_The woman lay on the bed, elbows supporting her raised torso, and a secret smile on her face. She seemed frozen though, unmoving with her eyes fixed on some distant point beyond Goku._

_He cocked his head and checked behind his shoulder just in case. Nothing. He returned his gaze to her._

_She was beautiful. He blinked at the sudden thought. Even though Bulma had ranted about her looks for hours around him and how gorgeous she was, he still hadn't quite understood the concept. But now…_

_"She's beautiful," he whispered, unconsciously making the declaration aloud._

**_"She's even more beautiful when she's angry."_**

_Goku jumped and instinctually slid into a fighting crouch, eyes flitting around in the darkness to identify the speaker. He saw no one._

_A laugh echoed in the stillness._

**_"I haven't come to challenge you young one."_**

_Goku weighed the words for a second, then relaxed. If the voice had meant to fight him, he probably wouldn't have given warning. Besides, he couldn't see whoever the speaker was, so there was no way to attack anyway._

_He looked back at the woman on the bed. What had the voice said? She was more beautiful when angry? Sounded like Bulma. He hadn't told Bulma, but she did seem prettier when upset. If only she didn't yell at the same time._

_"Who is she?" he questioned hesitantly, wondering if the voice would answer. It seemed to know the woman and for some reason, he wanted to know who she was._

**_"She's mine…forever." _**_There was a pause. **"But one day, she will be yours."**_

_The question tumbled off his lips before he could think. "Mine?" He frowned at the oddness of the statement. Besides why would he want a woman? As if hearing his thoughts, the voice went on._

**_"One day young one, you will hunger for her more than any food…or any fight."_**

_He blinked. What? Hunger for her? More than food or battle? The thought was incomprehensible._

_Before he could ask another question though, a man materialized. He stared in shock as the man winked at him, then approached the woman from behind. As soon he touched her, the woman came to life. She smiled widely as his arms wrapped around her and when his face neared, gave the man a passionate kiss. He eased himself unto the bed and after they came up for air, she laid her head on his chest. He cradled her, and his eyes locked unto the young Goku's._

**_"One day,"_**_ the voice echoed, issuing from the older version of Goku. **"One day."**_

_--------------------------------------_

So what do you think? I'm not crazy about reviews, so if only one person writes in and says they liked it, I'll be fine. The next chapter will be out within the week: another dream and Goku and ChiChi will meet again (the tournament)!

*Sigh* I just love G/CC!

Toddles,

Nitte iz


	2. Sleep Well

*skips into the room tossing flowers all about* I got reviews! I got reviews!!!! *spins in a circle* Now I know why everyone likes getting them so much! I feel like so high! I love you all *big breath, okay not so big* Lady Nightshade,Catnip,chichi4goku,Lady Athena,Pan-chan84,Chrystaline,Polka dot,oh and royal princess!. You've inspired me. (And big hugs to Pan-chan84 for going with an unknown writer and putting her on her favorites list!!!!!)

Sooooooooooooooo… I'm writing the next chapter early!

*cough* to unnamed, sorry about the confusion, but the whole dream sequence is supposed to be kindof mysterious. It's basically Goku's future self telling him about what ChiChi will mean to him one day.

Which reminds me! We G/CC lovers should like unite or something. For the longest lasting couple, they don't have that many stories! (Of course if you do abide totally by the series their relationship sucks, big time. But hey! What's fanfiction for if not to fix the anime?)

Oops! I can't believe it! I forgot the stupid disclaimer.

I, Nitte iz or the real person behind this nickname, do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT (who would want to?). If I did, for one it wouldn't be a Japanese anime show.

Dream a little dream

Part 2

By Nitte iz

The boy, no longer a child, went through his last cool down katas before bed. Tomorrow was the Bukodai and he could hardly wait. He had come such a long way since the last one and he'd be able to test his skills against the strongest warriors in the world. If he had still had it, his tail would've been twitching in excitement. He finished his last move and sighed slightly. Sure he trusted Kami's decision to remove it, but he still missed it sometimes. He was especially saddened because his tail training had gotten to the point where it no longer hurt to pull it. Hah! Krillin had been so surprised when they fought. He grinned before his thoughts drifted to before then. He only clearly remembered two people pulling his tail and how painful it was, his dead grandfather and…a picture of a dark haired girl flitted across his mind, but her name, it escaped him. Oh well, he hadn't seen her since. He yawned and finally stretched out on the ground. He'd need a good night's sleep for the Bukodai the next day, if he wanted to win.

_//////////////////_

_He blinked. Everything was pitch dark. Straining his ears, he couldn't hear a thing._

_Where am I? He wondered._

_Finally after an indeterminable amount of time, the area before him lightened and a bed appeared. A plain white-sheeted bed it was unadorned except for the beam of light highlighting it…and the woman upon it. He stared at her._

_            He remembered her, despite the years gone by. Whenever he met a girl, he had always unconsciously compared them, to see if she was the mysterious woman. But he had never found her._

            His gaze scanned her form, this time noticing her enticing curves barely outlined by her modest white nightgown, her midnight hair loosely draped over her shoulders. His stomach twisted strangely.

_            She was beautiful. She had always been, but now the reasons did not seem so elusive._

_            His eyes returned to her face with the secret smile and he nearly jumped. She wasn't staring into the distance; she was staring right at him! They locked eyes for time unknown, Goku experiencing a nervous feeling the likes of which he had never felt. Finally her smile widened._

_            **"Come here," **she spoke quietly, yet with a compelling authority. Before he could think, he found himself obeying, until he was a foot away from her. Involuntarily his eyes dropped back down to take her in and his hand was poised an inch away, before he got himself and snatched it back. He dropped his eyes and felt an unaccustomed flush rise in his face._

_            **"Look at me." **Again, he found himself obeying the quiet, but powerful voice. She looked into his eyes, searching for something._

_            **"Will you love me…forever?" **His eyes widened. The authority was gone, replaced with slight quavering despite the demand the question held._

_            Love? Oh, he knew how to love his friends, stick by them and always protect them, but he knew that was not what she was asking for. Bulma had once told him what love was, after one of her breakups with Yamcha._

(Flashback)

            Bulma sniffled and dabbed her eyes with another tissue. "Stupid Yamcha! Stupid little, little…" But by now, an hour after the breakup, her anger was depleted and another tear slipped down her cheek.

            Goku popped his head into the room warily, checking to see that she wasn't in a throwing mood, before entering. "Bulma?" he asked timidly. He wasn't really sure how to deal with Bulma when crying, but he did want to make her feel better. "Are you okay?"

            The bluette whirled, but upon seeing her little tailed friend relaxed. "Oh, I will be Goku. I'm just a little, a little sad right now." Her hand went to get another tissue but to her dismay, found the box empty.

            "Here." She looked up and saw Goku helpfully holding out a full box of tissues. She smiled weakly.

            "Thanks Goku." She blew her nose and there was silence for a moment.

            "Bulma?" he finally asked. "If Yamcha makes you sad, why is he still your boyfriend?" Bulma's eyes widened. He must have seen her fight with him. She sighed and patted the bed next to her. He hopped unto the bed and looked at her with those big innocent onyx eyes.

            "Looks like I'm going to have to give you the love talk," she snorted suddenly, reviving slightly. "Better me than Roshi," she muttered under her breath. "It's like this Goku: I love Yamcha and so even if he makes me sad," her throat closed. She tried again. "Even if he makes sad, I'm still going to keep him." She knew that they'd probably get back together, loneliness while a teenager sucked big time.

            "What is love?" Bulma groaned mentally. Right, she had to get the impossible question. Maybe she should leave that question for Roshi… She blanched at the picture of Roshi explaining with aids. Maybe not.

            "Love, not true love, is wanting to be with one person the rest of your life. To protect, to hold each night, to wake up with every morning, to stay by their side when they have a really high fever and throw up a lot, and to do it even when you don't feel like it all the time." She had started crying again. "And whenever you think of getting old, seeing that one person as sitting next to you, beautiful with all their wrinkles and white hair."

            The only sound was her muffled sobs. After a moment Goku gently put his hand on her back.

            "One day," he whispered. "You'll have that person…forever." Startled, she looked into his eyes, so innocent and hopeful. Was he wiser than they all thought? Or was he just naïve? Still, she couldn't help but believe him.

            "You too," the older girl whispered back. "You too. One day."

            _Goku gulped, looking into the woman's eyes. Could he love her?_

_            "I will try." The words came out a whisper. Her black eyes suddenly filled with unutterable sadness._

_            **"Never lose your hope young one. For in some cases it will be all you and the universe has." **Her tone suddenly became more frantic. **"Promise me Goku. Promise me that you will always try." **He drowned in her eyes, drinking in her distress._

_            "I promise." He was confident this time, his resolve hardening in the face of her desperation. Finally he voiced the question he had pondered for well over six years. "But who are you?"_

--------------------

*sweatdrop* okay so I didn't get to the tournament. That flashback came out of nowhere and then, well, this was just a perfect place to stop. This is the end for now, but the tournament will be up within the week!

Toddles,

Nitte iz


	3. One Day

So here it is! The last part, I promise. Drat! This was supposed to be my jumping off fic, a short one-shot. Oh well.

Neko-chan, 5th CLAMP author. I'm so honored! And your fic really was good.

Chrystaline, just read your 2nd review, thanks so much!!! If you liked the second part you'll probably love this part, hopefully. And yes I will read the epic you will *soon* post.

I don't own anything that makes money, so obviously DB and DBZ are not mine.

Sorry about the uneven formatting, I'm still working out the kinks of uploading. Indents are not loading in right.

Dream a little dream

Part 3

By Nitte iz

He stared.

She was beautiful, like she had always been, but more importantly it was _her._ The woman, she was right there and that was no dream.

**"One day."**

He hadn't realized when she answered, well avoided, his question, she meant literally! That he would know who she was _in _one day, the Bukodai!

He let his eyes drift down her figure; oh she was definitely there…in the flesh. And quite nicely too,he noted absently, taking in her lithe form and excellent fighting form.

The woman flushed with anger, mistaking his absorption as a sign of his ignoring her tirade. The glow in her cheek and spark in her eyes was positively alluring to the young Saiyan across from her.

**"She's even more beautiful when angry." **Goku silently agreed with the assertion, but resolved to find out why exactly she was so upset. First things first though.

"Who are you?" he asked. However the woman only got angrier.

"How dare you Son Goku! How could you forget me! You promised-" but without completing the sentence, she charged him in a flurry of fists and kicks. Startled, she got one kick in before he went on defense, mechanically dodging her attacks.

Instinctively he knew that she was not referring to his dreams. No, she had not been that woman, well she had, but… Well he didn't really know, but that woman had been older, different.

He frowned slightly. He still didn't know who she was or what promise she was referring to. Had she met him somewhere? He racked his brain, but no one fit the image of the raven beauty fighting him, rather aggressively, one might add.

Determined to get answers, he phased out, the woman sputtering in shock when he simply disappeared. Within a moment though he was back, trapping her from behind.

"Now who are you? And what promise did I make to you?" he asked exasperated. Unconsciously, he took in her scent, slightly sweaty from her exertions, but indefinably…good.

The image returned to his head from the night before. The little black-haired girl. Tugging his tail. Sitting on the Nimbus. Giggling under an apple tree.

"ChiChi?" he muttered as if in a trance. The first dream, it had come on the night he first met her! His reverie was then broken by her furious voice.

"So now you remember me! I guess you don't remember your promise, but you made it to me Goku! I'm not going to let you break it!" She struggled against his hold. He tightened it.

"What did I promise? And no, I have no intention of breaking it." ChiChi calmed slightly. A lump clogged her throat.

"You promised me, you promised me we'd get married." The words out, she stilled in his arms. Goku frowned.

"Married? Isn't that a food?" ChiChi's eyes shot open in shock. Food?!?!? She'd waited for six years, come to this tournament for food?!?!? In blind rage, she broke his hold and elbowed him powerfully in the gut.

"You, you-" she was too angry to even articulate and rained him with blows. Startled by her sudden fury, he backed up quickly.

Bulma slapped her forehead. Food? Oh man, she knew she should've given him some lessons on normal life. She cupped her hands to give a little help to the clueless warrior. "Marriage is when two people in love become husband and wife, er permanent boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Goku nearly froze, but had to move to block ChiChi's vicious right hook.

Love?!?!?!?!

**_"Will you love me…forever?"_**

**_"She's mine…forever."_**

_"I will try."_

**_"One day, she will be yours."_**

**_"Promise me that you will always try."_**

_"I love him and so_ _even if he makes sad, I'm still going to keep him."_

_"What is love?"_

_"Love, no true love, is wanting to be with one person the rest of your life. To protect, to hold each night, to wake up with every morning, to stay by their side when they have a really high fever and throw up a lot, and to do it even when you don't feel like it all the time. And whenever you think of getting old, seeing that one person as sitting next to you, beautiful with all their wrinkles and white hair."_

**_"One day."_**

Words rushing through his head, Goku jumped into the air and stared at ChiChi. Flabbergast, ChiChi's jaw dropped before her rage retook her.

"Get down here you coward!" she yelled.

He stared down at her. She was beautiful and soon…she would be his. The thought sent a shock down his spine. He never broke his promises and as he watched her fiery spirit rail at him, he remembered the feel of her in his arms. The way she had slumped in his arms after finally telling what promise had he made unknowing, almost broken. The smell he had remembered, yet was now utterly different in some enticing way. The way she fought so passionately. There was much more to this woman…and he was looking forward to finding out just what.

"Okay." ChiChi blinked at his sudden response, but before she could really register the acquiesce, she was blown out of the ring. Goku touched down and walked over to her as the announcer declared his victory, visually making sure she was unhurt. Satisfied he looked straight into her startled eyes. "We'll get married after I finish this last match." Ah yes, Piccolo. He'd almost forgotten about his nemesis.

Grinning, he helped her up, in time to see her face flush again, though from embarrassment or the return of her anger he couldn't say. He couldn't help but take another good sniff of her, unaware of ChiChi's darkened flush at his close proximity. He opened his eyes and they locked, onyx to midnight. So close.

_"Mine?"_

**_"One day, you will hunger for her more than any food…or any fight."_**

That strange twist to his stomach was back, but he didn't know what to do about it. But he was going to find out.

Just one more fight and he'd be able to find out exactly why she made him feel so weirdly and why exactly he was so looking forward to her being his. Him being hers.

He smiled again and walked away, leaving a rather flustered and bewildered ChiChi.

Who knew fulfilling that promise to his dream woman would be so easy?

Funny, he knew nothing about marriage, only that he'd be with her. To find out all her secrets, to protect her, to grow old with her, to hold unto her even when she was sick, and apparently to fight with.

Funny. That didn't seem so bad.

_And I dreamt a little dream_

_Only just a kid_

_But still I remember_

_Forever, you and me._

----------------------------

So good? Poem's mine, not very good, but I thought it up in like thirty seconds.

I almost had Goku and ChiChi kiss, but I liked the direction it ended up going and that would've really changed it.

Finally finished!!!! Thanks to all you lovely reviewers, I will post again soon.

Well toodles!

Nitte iz


End file.
